mi chico malo
by analuchera
Summary: es un dia tranquilo en la fragua pero tiene un dia muy caliente y picante lean y sepan mas, comenten


_**Esta es una historia de un dibujo que me gusto mucho, los que quieran verlo tienen que tener una cuenta en deviant asin que buscar en mi cuenta mis favoritos y si sabeis traducir el ingles tendria que decir eres un chico malo y si esta en ingles **__**You're such a bad boy**__** pero solo lo**_ _**puedes ver si te pones mas de 18 o 18 años no decir que soy una mal pensada me gusta y punto**_

_**0000**_

_**mi chico malo**_

_Era una mañana normal en berk Hipo estaba trabajando en la fragua, pero lo que no esperaba es que iba a tener un día movido_

El se levanto como un mañana cualquiera pero tubo un sentimiento que le decía que iba a tener un día especial, por primera vez en su vida su padre consiguió hacer un desayuno comestible y con sabor, una vez desayunado el y su amigo se fueron a volar estuvieron hasta la tarde pero antes de irse su padre le dijo que se iba un tiempo por problemas económicos del pueblo, se fue a otro pueblo a comerciar y negociar una alianza, asín que le dejaba la casa para el solo

Cuando termino de su vuelo dejo a su amigo en casa descansando o tomando el sol que era raro verlo pero mejor para todos ellos, de camino a la fragua se encontró con unos niños jugando con un dragón cualquiera cuando se dio cuenta que era el gronckle de Patapez que estaba también jugando con ellos, para el era una escena cómica y a la vez linda, cuando llego a la fragua se dio cuenta que no estaba su maestro por ningún lado pero había una nota en la mesa de trabajo que decía

"_Para Hipo"_

"_Lo siento Hipo si no me encuentras pero voy con tu padre en su viaje, te dejo un poco de trabajo pero no mucho seguro que te tomas casi todo el día libre"_

"_De : tu querido maestro y mentor Bocón"_

_Muchas gracias, tu de viaje y yo pringando - dijo a nadie pero maldiciendo lo que le paso

Hizo lo que tenia que hacer tenia que terminar cinco encargos dos arneses para los dos nuevos reclutas porque tenia por primera vez un dragón, una espada para un vecino y dos hachas una para su tío y otra para el señor hofferson, el pobre estaba ya sudando entre el día que fue raro y caluroso asín que se quito la camisa y se dejo el delatar para no quemarse el pecho, cuando termino todo se quito el delatar, el fue un momento a su trastienda para buscar una cosa y en ese momento su novia Astrid entro en la fragua y noto que había alguien por que el horno estaba encendido

_Hipo? Estas aquí? - pregunto

_Aquí en la trastienda – le dijo a su novia por que era la única que le visitaba

Cuando entro se sorprendió ver a su novio semidesnudo, ella trago duro al ver su torso desnudo con un paquete de seis bien entrenados, esos pectorales que se los comería en ese momento mismo a besos, esos hombros robustos y con pequeñas pecas y esos brazos fuerte y robustos que podía levantar un mazo enorme que antes no podía, todos esos años en la fragua y entrenamientos de ella sirvieron de mucho y mas que mucho para ella esa parte le parecía muy sexy, desde que llegaron a la edad siempre se quedo noches pensando en su cuerpo desnudo a su lado dando le placer y esa parte que ahora estaba tapada por un pantalón, cuando se dio de cuenta que Hipo le miraba con una mirada curiosa se dio que ella estaba babeando y comiéndose con los ojos a su novio

_**_**_Tierra Astrid, estas bien? - le pregunto preocupado

_Si, estoy bien es solo que verte se me acelera el corazón – dijo mientras se acercaba a el, cuando llego lo bastante le rodeo los brazos sobre su cuello y le beso profundamente

En ese momento Hipo pensó que estar solo en la fragua pringando no era tan mal si su novia le visita, ella lo beso en los labios, en la clavícula, chupo el lóbulo de su oreja y le izo gemir de placer, después empezó con su pecho chupando y lamiendo todo su pecho, Hipo sintió que sus pantalones se les aprieten mas y mas hasta ser una molestia y de pronto ella empezó a frotarse contra el mientras se besaban de nuevo, al parecer ella no llevaba ni la falda de picos ni las hombreras y fue muchos mas cómodo, el solo pudo gemir en su boca igual que ella también por que noto el bulto en sus pantalones, ella estaba mas que despierta y mojada no estaba muy mojada y caliente

_No crees que hace calor aquí - le dijo de broma

Entonces izo algo que solo en los sueños pervertidos que solo tenia de el y ella, el la beso ferozmente y profundamente mientra que metió las manos por su camisa y le masturbo sus pechos, ella gimió fuertemente y lastimosa de placer, al separarse el le beso la clavícula y chupo su lóbulo mientras que levantaba su camisa, el se separo y arrojo a cualquier sitio su camisa y volvió a besar, el la arrincono contra una mesa y la subió en ella, el paso entre sus piernas y la siguió besando, sus dos manos se arrastraron debajo de sus pantalones y ropa interior hasta que toco un punto sensible que era su clítoris, ella se retiro del beso y ello la cabeza sobre su hombro jadeando y gritando por que su novio la estaba jodiendo con la mano y eso que no la había penetrado

_Hi … hi ...HI...po ...no .. no ..pa...res … si .. si ...gue – le dijo meciéndose en su mano y recibiendo experiencias increíbles

Ella noto que paro le iba a matar por para pero se dio cuenta por que había parado por que le empezó a quitar los pantalones con sus bragas, el se agacho y puso sus piernas sobre sus hombros, Hipo soplo aire frió sobre su coño, ella gimió por el aire frió entrar en contacto con su piel sensible y caliente, el rozo un dedo por la raja ella se pregunto por que tardaba tanto hasta que sintió la lengua húmeda, flexible y cálida

Ella grito de placer y agarro la cabeza de el y la apretó a su coño para tener placer hasta que le lamió su clítoris ella grito mas fuerte y le apretó mas fuerte a su coño necesitado, no tardo mucho hasta llegar a su clímax cuando ella empezó a temblar de placer y ya no pudo mas y cayo agotada, Astrid estaba sudando y jadeando para recuperar el aliento, cuando ella se recupero le quito los pantalones y los calzoncillos y vio lo que tiempo estaba soñando ver el pene de su novio que solo media siete pulgadas y era gruesa lo suficiente para divertirse pero antes ella se bajo se puso de rodillas y bombeo su polla arriba y abajo, el solo gimió de placer y tiro la cabeza para atrás de éxtasis

Astrid después empezó a lamer su cabeza y después chuparla entera estuvo asín un rato y empezó a chuparla al mismo tiempo que bombearla, Hipo no tardo en llegar a su clímax cuando lo expulso pero en ese momento ella dejo de chuparla y le cayo por todo su pecho

_Lo siento, no pude controlarme

_No importa

_Pues tampoco te importaría que te folle? - le pregunto tímido

_No me agrada que me jodas y mas ahora – le dijo con tono seductor y lujurioso

Entonces el la cogió y la volvió a sentar en la mesa se la acerco un poco para que pudiera penetrarla, el la empezó a penetrar cuando termino de meterla del todo ellos gimieron al mismo tiempo, tras varia penetraciones ella y el llegaron a un ritmo bueno cuando ella le dijo

_Hi...po...mas...mas...ra..pi...do – le dijo gimiendo de puro placer

Hipo encantado acelero el ritmo estuvieron asín un buen rato hasta que llegaron a su orgasmo los dos gritaron el nombre del otro, el cuando llego con un tirón fuerte la penetro mas profundo y ella arqueo la espalda a el, cuando se recuperaron como en la trastienda tenia una cama le dijo si se acostaba con el a descansar un rato y un rato era la tarde entera los dos enamoraros se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro

Si que tuvo un día movido y especial

_**0000**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado estaba sin ideas y como me la tenia que quitar de la cabeza bueno aquí la tenéis, comenten, critique o los que os guste hasta el prox. Cap.**_


End file.
